


There’s someone I can’t forget

by KuroganeNoFeari (ScriptaManent)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Hurt, I mean this fic is told only from reports written by Axel and Saïx, Letters, M/M, Organization, reports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaManent/pseuds/KuroganeNoFeari
Summary: Axel and Saïx have been members of the Organization for so long they have lost track of time. They used to be so close, they have lost so much. And yet, they can't forget the past.[Translation of my fic from the AkuSai month 2015]





	There’s someone I can’t forget

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There’s someone I can’t forget [FR]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301355) by [KuroganeNoFeari (ScriptaManent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaManent/pseuds/KuroganeNoFeari). 



“Every day looks the same. Grey area, mission, I come back for lunch, go to sleep and do it all over again on the next day. Days are so bleak in the Organization… I miss being human.

I miss everything I had back then. One person, particularly.

Every day I see Saïx, but nothing is the same. Our past complicity is long gone, even though we tried to save it. Let’s just say that along with having Xemnas and his plans between us, we also lack something essential.

A heart. It was so easy when we had one. Now, we barely talk to each other. For some, nothing has changed. For us, everything has collapsed.

Same blue hair, same pale skin, but golden has replaced green.

I miss this. I miss everything. Our world, the time we used to spend together, I even miss our bickering. Before that, we could laugh about it. Now…

Now, all I get is a mission order, or something beginning with “Lord Xemnas…”

A lord… More like an executioner.

I didn’t know you were so prone to Stockholm syndrome, Isa.”

 

* * *

 

“Another day is over. I stopped counting them long ago, but it might be years, now.

I sent Number IX, this walking disaster, on a mission for several days. All that I hope is that he won’t shorten his trip. I guess hope is what keeps people alive.

Alive… Can we even call this a life? It’s barely an existence. We’re not even supposed to be there. At least, we live in society; it would almost make us human.

Almost, that’s the key word. Lord Xemnas is still looking for a way to bring our hearts back. He is our only hope.

Axel gave me his report, today. Flawless, as always… Sometimes I find myself wanting to sabotage it, just so that we could talk a bit longer.

I’d like to convince myself that it all belongs to the past, or on the contrary, that everything can get back to what it used to be, but we’re in an in-between situation that no one of us can escape unharmed. I can’t manage to know what he thinks about all of this, about what we left behind… About us.

What do you think about, Lea?”

 

* * *

 

 “Another day, another mission. I went to Hollow Bastion and it was… strange. There’s barely anything left from what I used to know, and still, every detail reminded me of Isa.

Just like everywhere, actually.

What about you, Saïx? Do you sometimes think about our childhood, too? We swore we’d be friends for life…

How naïve were we.”

 

* * *

 

“I sent Axel to Hollow Bastion. He didn’t seem to care, but I wonder what he found there. I wonder what it looks like, now.

When we lost our hearts, our parents were still there… I’d rather not know what became of the ones we knew back then. Lea and I survived, that’s all that matters.

Somehow.

I still remember those days, the feeling of having a heart. That’s strange, sometimes I feel like I’m going to feel mine beating in my chest at any moment. Another stupid thought.

Yet, I can’t get used to this new life. Seeing Axel nowadays, I sometimes wonder whether he’d have preferred it all to end on that day.

I know Axel, but I haven’t forgotten Lea. I will never, even though I’d want it more than anything else. It’s such a curse…

Lea thought that as long as people would remember him, he would live forever, right?

Good job… Really, good job, Lea. You got me, there…

So? What does it feel like, being immortal?”


End file.
